Capilano
Freedom cannot be bestowed- it must be achieved -Elbert Hubbard Click her picture to make the info appear and disappear! By Piggyxl Character belongs to Sby, adopted by Pokeball. Coding by Element. DO NOT STEAL IT OR CHARACTER OR I WILL FIND YOU No matter how alone you feel, you are never quite alone. Hope is with you, and so is friendship Capilano was created in a lab. Well, their egg was. The dragons wanted to make a killing machine. But they weren't one. This disappointed their creators, but they had a cruel plan. They told the world that they were a killing machine, making escape dangerous for them, as they would be killed immediately if caught. But Cap is smart. Note:Page is in first person, and art credit for infobox pic is in gallery I just want to be normal That's all I ask But I was created to not be normal A P P E A R A N C E Describe myself. That seems hard, but I'll try it. I'll try to simplify it, to make it easier to read. Well, to imagine me, first you have to picture a SkyWing. Now take this SkyWing, however you picture it, and drain all the color. Then replace all the limbs (including the tail) and the head with their SeaWing versions, but keep the huge, majestic SkyWing wings. Now we colour it. The eyes are coloured orange, out of place on a SeaWing head. My main body is dark purple, making dragons think I'm a tribrid. My underscales are a pale orange-yellow, and my underwings are dark orange, like the skin of the actual fruit. It's not much, but it's me. It's what I look like. They fear not me, but what they heard of me. And what they've heard about me is far from the truth P E R S O N A L I T Y My personality... Let's dive into this. Okay, this is probably what you have heard of me. You've heard that I am a heartless monster, one that only cares about death and blood. One that will do anything to get what they want. Now throw that away, and I'll tell you the truth. I'm not scary. I'm not, I promise you. If you stopped to meet me, you would realize that I get nervous when speaking to strangers. It's true. I stutter and say um, er, and uh a lot. I am desperate not for power or whatever lies they feed you, but for a home. Not just a place to stay, not like that horrible lab. That's just a place with a roof and cold stone walls. A terrible place. No. A home, a place where I feel safe and loved. And I am sensitive, I jump at every sound. If I hear a twig break, gravel shift, my overreactive imagination makes me think it's those evil scientists, come to capture me again. And I was made to have no gender, but I feel more connected to the female-identifying dragons I live with than with the others. Don't ask me why, because there is no real reason. I just do. You can pretend you empathize with me. But there is no way you've been through this A B I L I T I E S Ah yes. What can I do? Well, it's probably not as impressive as you may expect. Strengths Something I can do is fly really high, much higher than the clouds. High up where no one can hurt me. Flying makes me feel so free, like no one can ever capture me when I'm up so high, like the rules don't matter. I can also breathe underwater, like your average SeaWing. I can't go very deep, because of my wings, but I can breathe forever below the surface. Weaknesses But I've got weaknesses too. Plenty of them. Who am I? Why do you ask? When the answer seems so sad? H I S T O R Y I guess to truly know me, you need to know my past. From what I have overheard over multiple conversations, and personal experience, I've put this together. My creators made me because they wanted a killer. They combined SkyWing DNA of some of the most bloodthirsty SkyWings and combined it with the DNA of a very strong SeaWing. They fused this DNA and made it an egg. My egg. I've heard that my egg was odd, it was red with blue swirls circling it, they said. They said it was beautiful, but them complimenting my egg doesn't make me accept what they do to me. I heard that when I hatched, many scientists were prepared to fight me, as they thought I would be vicious. Well, I guess I surprised them, because according to the conversation I overheard, I just sat there, shaking in fear. That sounds like me. I heard I was placed in a small crate, with air holes poked in the top for my breath. I heard that DANGEROUS was scrawled on the box in huge letters. It really was unnecessary, in my opinion. The rest I remember. I remember being dumped onto a cold, hard, floor, and then all the world disappearing as I lost consciousness. I awoke in a cell, to a voice. The voice had said, "Hey. Wake up, newbie. It's time to meet the gang." I had looked up, and blinked to clear my vision. What I saw was a pure yellow dragon, a black and green dragon, and the dragon in front of me, who I could see had bright green eyes and large wings. "I'm Subject 114. But don't call me that, I go by Wing. I'm a RainWing/SkyWing. This here is 678, but we call him Dal," he said, pointing to the black and green one. "They got some Pantala blood here now. He's a Leaf/NightWing." I was very shocked by now, but my curiosity took over, and I listened intently. He went on to introduce the pure yellow dragon as 543, aka Shine the SandWing, and he introduced a small dragon I hadn't spotted before as 447, aka Tiny the IceWing/MudWing. Then he told me that I wasn't a girl or boy. That confused me, because they all were girls and boys. I felt different. He asked me who I felt more comfortable with. I seemed to feel a connection to Shine, so I pointed to her. "Alright, 901," he had said. "I'll call ya a she." Then he had looked me over and said, "I think we should call ya Capilano. Cap for short." I had agreed, and Wing told me he had been made as an aerial weapon. He said they wanted him to attack from the air and do whatever they said, but he hated fighting and his wings were wonky. Dal was supposed to be able to have long-distance mind reading, as in being able to read minds of dragons in Pantala and/or across Pyrrhia, but somehow he couldn't read minds at all. Shine was supposed to be able to automatically register any types of martial arts, but she turned out being a pacifist. Tiny was created to sneak through small spaces, but they were (they couldn't decide their gender) way too loud in the spaces, and were not sneaky at all, mainly because of thier claustrophobia. Wing told me, "This is where they keep the failed experiments." That took me by surprise, and I remember hanging my head and saying, "I'm a failure?" Shine, who seemed to be the nicest, said, "No, Cap. They failed, and you were the result. Don't call yourself a failure. Never call yourself a failure." I smiled at Shine warmly. She really was the nicest one. Wing told me we were a part of Project Difference, a project created to change Pyrrhia. For better or for worse. And we were the attempts that didn't work out. Each of them told me a bit about themselves in the days I was there, and they told me about this project we were apparently part of. Something that at first bothered me but something I grew to appreciate was Wing's brutal honesty. He wasn't the type that would lie to make you feel better. He would tell you the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, no matter how hard it was to take it. Do you ever feel like the world is out to get you? Well I do Every single day R E L A T I O N S H I P S Wing: My second favourite dragon in the Failed Experiment cage. He always told me the truth, no matter how hard it was to take. He didn't want to upset me, and he didn't, yet all he spoke was the truth. I miss him. Dal: Dal wasn't my favourite dragon, but I did find him interesting. I wish I could have helped him be less impatient, but I also wish I could have saved him, and everyone else, because that would make Dal less impatient, and make him happy, for once. Tiny: I never really had much of an opinion on Tiny, but looking back, I still miss them. I even miss their constant talking on the topic of their claustrophobia. I wish that I could have freed them. Shine: Shine was the nicest, and she shared more things with me than even Wing. She shared her secrets that she didn't trust the boys and Tiny with, like her crush on Dal, and her insecurities. We were there for each other. If I could have saved them, but only one of them, I would have chosen Shine. I wish I could have saved them But it would've never worked T R I V I A * This may seem irrelevant, but I love fish. Salmon especially. * I believe in a greater being above. * I was made to be the hunter But now I'm the hunted G A L L E R Y File:Chibi Capilano by avaloncat.png|This adorable chibi me is by Avalon! 879CB2C1-21DC-4E50-95D3-4604287AD125.png|By Piggyxl And unless I find hope Life will never be mine Category:Artificially Created Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Non-Binary Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Pokeballmachine)